Let's Make Love
by Johanna-002
Summary: Let's make love, All night long, Until our strength is gone, Hold on tight, Just let go. I want to feel you in my soul. Until the sun comes up, Let's make love- Tim McGraw & Faith Hill. One- Shot, Smut, Song- Fic. Please Read and Review!


**Title: Let's Make Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's character's. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

*XxX*

**_Baby I've been drifting away  
>And dreaming all day<br>Of holding you, touching you,  
>The only thing I wanna do is be with you<br>As close to you as I can be_**

A very tired and very frustrated Melinda walked through the door of her four bed room house. She threw her coat, purse and keys to the black leather chair a few feet away.

She smiled smelling Spaghetti. _Aw, he made me dinner,_ she thought happily. After a long hard working day her husband had decided to cook for her. She took a quick look around the house. Stress from the day wearing off as she noticed the clean and quietness that full filled it. Melinda walked into the kitchen, ready to great her amazing husband.

Fin jumped slightly, feeling a pressure around his waist. He turned, smiling when he came face to face with his beloved. "Hey Melinda," he smiled turning to face her. "How was work honey?" he asked lovingly, pecking her lips softly.

"Long." She answered with a roll of her eyes. "How about your day, where are the kids?"

"My day was eventful and the kids are with your mom."

Melinda nodded. "So… It's just you and me?"

Fin nodded his lips dangerously close to hers. "Seems that way,"

"I'm gonna go change into something a little more… Appealing." She said with a wink.

Fin smirked, shaking his head as she left the room. He watched as her body moved. She was dressed in blue scrubs and her hair was tied in a bun, but he believed she still look beautiful.

**_Let's make love  
>All night long<br>Until our strength is gone  
>Hold on tight<br>Just let go  
>I want to feel you in my soul<br>Until the sun comes up  
>Let's make love<em>**

Dinner had gone smoothly. They cracked open a bottle of red whine and Melinda had reappeared in a long, silk, black night gown.

Candles lit up the dinning room and soft music filled the air. Melinda was laughing and Fin was smiling from ear to ear. He loved her laugh, it was so angelic. Melinda on the other hand hated it, she thought it was too nerd like.

"You look beautiful Melinda," Fin complimented for the hundredth.

Melinda laughed once more, leaning closer to him. "Why thank you love,"

Fin grabbed her hand, pulling her a little closer. "Do you have any idea on what you do to me?" he asked passionately against her ear.

Smiling, Melinda stood up and reached for his hand. She pulled him up, her lips capturing his in a passionate kiss. She moaned, his arms tightening around her waist. The duo stumbled to their bedroom, their lips never parting, hands caressing one another's soft skin.

**_Do you know what you do to me  
>Everything inside of me<br>Is wanting you, needing you  
>I'm so in love with you<br>Look in my eyes  
>Let's get lost tonight<br>In each other_**

Lying Melinda back on the plush, king size bed Fin pulled back, his eyes casting over his lover's long, toned, beautiful body. "You are incredible Melinda,"

The thirty-two year old brunet giggled, smiling impishly at him. "No Detective," she protested, rolling them over, "You're incredible." She kissed him, her hand traveling over his muscular chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Clothes were slowly, but surly making their way to the floor. They were in no rush. Fin was enjoying the alone time with his angelic wife. There were no kids to interrupt them and they had all night to be them.

Melinda moaned, enjoying the feel of Fin's lips on her neck. He trailed butterfly kisses from her jaw to her collar bone. His lips traveled back to the point just under her jaw bone. He sucked on her skin, pulling lightly on the skin between his teeth.

Melinda rolled on top of him. She leaned down to kiss him, her lips instantly molding against his. They were perfect for each other. Every touch, and kiss, every curve and flaw, there was just something about their chemistry that molded all their differences and similarities into something more.

**_Let's make love  
>All night long<br>Until our strength is gone  
>Hold on tight<br>Just let go  
>I want to feel you in my soul<br>Until the sun comes up  
>Let's make love<em>**

Melinda gasped as she felt him enter her. She moaned when he started to move above her. Dear God, it felt so good. She loved the feeling. Her body tingled with sheer pleasure as he started to pick up his pace. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him closer to her, making him moan. "Oh God… Fin… oh…," She panted.

Shifting, she rolled the both of them over, so she was now on top. Her hands pressed against his muscled chest as she moved above him. "Oh God… Melinda… you're so beautiful." Fin groaned as she quickened her pace. Melinda threw her head back, moaning.

She continued moving above him, her inner walls clenching around him which caused Fin to moan. Melinda felt herself starting to reach the highest point. She felt a tight feeling gather in the pit of her stomach. Fin rolled her over onto her back again, moving above her. They moved together, their body's slick with sweat, both of them moaning and groaning. Melinda felt Fin's body tighten and she knew he too was close.

Fin kept moving above her, filling her body with so much pleasure that it was almost too hard to take. Melinda pulled Fins mouth back to hers as she could feel herself reaching her climax. She moaned loudly, reaching sweet release. Not too long after, Fin reached his release also. Moaning as he filled her with his seed. They continued kissing each other as they came down from their high.

"I love you," Melinda told him, her hands wrapped around his waist.

Fin kissed her lips softly, whispering, "I love you too" against her mouth.

**A/N: Please review!**

**The song is 'Let's Make Love' By Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. **

**Okay, so, the song 'Lazy' By Bruno Mars was requested to me. I am sorry Zahria, but I can't do it. I hate that song with a passion. LOL. I can not explain the tension and irkey feeling that song gives me. I just hate it! (:**

**Much Love,  
>Johanna<strong>


End file.
